


Lovesick

by wdjackies



Category: Anne with an E, awae - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, FF, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdjackies/pseuds/wdjackies
Summary: After years of traveling the world Gilbert Blythe returns to Avonlea.
Relationships: Shirbert - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters in this story.  
> This is my first attempt at this oneshot thing so please be kind. Also english is not my first language so I’m sorry if you find any mistake.

It was a nice Saturday morning and a twenty two years old Anne Shirley Cuthbert was making her way to the local Church. While she was walking she made sure to take in the beauty of Avonlea, her eyes were glowing in amusement as the sunlight hit her whole body.  
Every day of her life spent in the place she now called home still felt to her as if God had given her the most beautiful and extraordinary gift; thinking about all those things and gazing at the wonderfully painted blue sky she continued walking and humming a silly tune that made her even happier than she was now.  
That was until she found herself in the presence of a young man, whom she’d seen only years ago.

“Anne.” greeted Gilbert with his usual grin, the one that always made the redhead smile on the inside. She couldn’t help but remain silent at the vision of the man he had become: he was taller than Anne remembered, his dark curly hair were perfect and his eyes...oh, thought Anne, his eyes looked like they were filled with love. “It’s lovely to see you again, carrots.”

As soon as he said that, the nickname he had used that time years ago, she found herself giggling at the memories running through her beautiful little head. 

“I thought you were still exploring the world.” admitted she. The nervousness in her voice could be sensed even from Charlottetown. “Why are you here, Gil?”

“I...” he was hesitant and kept thinking and rethinking his speech in his head. “I came back for you.”

“You did?” to say she was surprised wasn’t enough, for her expression was telling everything and more. She didn’t know how to respond to such an affirmation, in fact she hadn’t any idea as per why the boy would do nor say such thing. “But, why?”

“Let’s just say I realized something that I kept on trying to distance myself from.”

“Well, may I know what this something is?” asked Anne, bouncing her legs as to keep herself focused. 

“There’s something I meant to tell you about, Anne,” started saying the dark haired boy. “but I always refrained myself from doing so.”

Gilbert took a step closer to the girl, reaching out for her hand to hold in his. 

“I must admit that I acted like a coward and kept running away from reality. Truth is, Anne Shirley Cuthbert, I love you more than any man in this doomed world could ever imagine.   
You’ve bewitched me since the day we first met and from that moment on I couldn’t stop myself from thinking about you. I understand you certainly won’t reciprocate the feelings, but I ought to tell you.” The shock on Anne’s freckled face wasn’t exactly what the boy had expected, and what she soon answered even less expected.

“I love you too, Gilbert Blythe.” murmured she. “I understood you were my destiny a long time ago but I’ve always seen myself as unworthy of anyone’s love, especially yours. Never in my life there’s been a single day in which I perceived myself as someone graceful or magnificent, therefore I could never imagine someone’s eyes looking at me with love and kindness yet here we are, standing in front of one another and only now can I notice that distinct glimpse in your eyes. Oh, how I loath my soul for not being able to understand it sooner!”

“Loath not,” said he, holding her hands even tighter. “for I was the one who should be blaimed. I’m sorry for making us wait all those years, Anne, and I thoroughly understand if you’ll say no but I have to try.”

Gilbert kneeled down on one knee, grabbing the ring in his pocket with shaky hands for he was as anxious as one could be.

“Anne Shirley Cuthbert”

“Gil, what are you doing?”  
She couldn’t understand what was happening in front of her own eyes. Was it possible? No, it couldn’t be.

“I’m trying to propose to you, carrots.” the smile on his face was unbearable for her, she couldn’t believe his words. Was he really going to do just that?

“Why?”

“Didn’t I just tell you why? I love you, Anne Shirley Cuthbert, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side.” he made her smile, one that was brighter than the sun itself. “Would you do me the honor to be your husband ?”

It took Anne a moment to process everything the boy had said and then threw her arms around Gilbert’s neck, taking him by surprise.

“Yes, yes,” she whispered, now face to face with him. “a million times yes!”


End file.
